


Through The Night

by sodapeach



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Boys In Love, Comfort, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: A very tired Seungwoo finds himself in his friend’s bed looking for help to go to sleep.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh 1000 words, I could have used ten thousand more! Thank you to the mods for organizing this!

Seungwoo moved towards the bed like his legs were made of concrete. It wasn’t even his bed, but he didn’t have the strength to tell his body that. It moved on its own, slowly and heavily, but Seungsik didn’t mind. He never did.

He was propped up against the bed frame with a book on his knees with just a lamp to keep him company until Seungwoo plopped down on the edge and rolled over helplessly at his feet.

“Hello,” Seungsik said, a flicker of amusement to his voice that Seungwoo might have resented from someone else. He jabbed his shoulder with his toe not bothering to look up from his book.

“I’m so tired,” Seungwoo whined.

“Then get some sleep.”

“I can’t,” he pouted.

“And why not?”

“Wrong bed.” He lifted up and frowned, poking his lip out to look as pitiful as he could, but Seungsik still didn’t look up from the page.

“That’s never stopped you before,” he said with a fake sigh.

“You know what, that hurts.” Seungwoo joked, earning a giggle from his very mean and cruel housemate.

“Come here,” he patted the space next to him. “I’ll tell you a bedtime story.”

“Maybe I don’t want to hear a bedtime story,” Seungwoo grumbled as he scooched himself next to him. He slid over close enough that he could prop his weary body against him. Seungsik shifted slightly to support him, and Seungwoo rested his head against his shoulder.

“Then I won’t tell you one.”

“I changed my mind,” Seungwoo said, nuzzling him slightly. There was no shame for the sleepy. “A small story.”

“‘Pleasure is the only thing worth having a theory about,’ he answered in his slow, melodious voice.”

“Don’t read it off the page,” he elbowed him.

“You wanted a story,” he laughed.

“I wanted a new story,” Seungwoo grumbled.

Seungsik sighed and set his book down on the nightstand.  _ “Once upon a time.” _

Seungwoo giggled happily, throwing his arm over him as he turned towards Seungsik and burying his face in his neck. He smelled like ivory soap and fresh linens with just the faintest trace of cologne that didn’t completely wash off in the shower. Seungwoo closed his eyes, and he didn’t bother to pull away, but Seungsik didn’t mind. He never did.

“Sing me to sleep.”

“What?” Seungsik laughed.

“You have such a pretty voice,” he praised. “Come on, just a little lullaby. You can do it.”

“Quit buttering me up,” he said, nudging Seungwoo’s forehead with his nose. “You’ve never even heard me sing before.”

“You sang me happy birthday.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“There’s always a first for everything,” he smiled. 

“I don’t think so,” he laughed. “Go to bed. You’re exhausted.”

“Not without my lullaby,” Seungwoo insisted. “Just a little tune? For me?”

Seungsik hummed. “For you?”

“Mhm.” He looked up at him, expectant. “Just for me.”

Seungsik’s cheeks flushed, and he turned away from him, clearing his throat. Seungwoo clinging to him was not only normal, it was expected, but he had never seen Seungsik get flustered before. Maybe whenever Seungwoo tried to kiss him after a few drinks when they were out with friends, but never when they were home alone.

“Alright, but you can’t watch me,” he said, still not looking at him. “Look away.”

Seungwoo smiled softly and looked back down. He grabbed his hand to offer some extra comfort. “My eyes are closed.”

He took a deep breath to ready himself, and Seungwoo felt himself get nervous for him. Why did he ask him to do this?

Seungsik’s voice came out softly and shaky, nervous and unprepared, but it only took a few words for Seungwoo to recognize the song, and his heart clenched in his chest. Through the Night by IU.

_ Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly, _

_ to somewhere near your window, _

_ It’s that I love you. _

Surely it was just the only soft song he could think of, but why did it have to be  _ that _ song? He expected a lullaby for children that they could giggle about until Seungsik chased him back to his room. Not that...

_ All the words, _

_ In my heart, _

_ I can’t show them all to you, _

_ But, it’s that I love you. _

Seungwoo squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest. Seungsik’s voice was sweet and dripping with honey as he expected, but piercing in a way he hadn’t.

_ How can I be so lucky, _

_ to have met you, who is a blessing, _

_ If we’re together now, _

_ Ah how great it’d be. _

Feelings swelled from within that, when mixed with the exhaustion he felt, pulled him down dangerously, and he wasn’t sure he could lift his head up to take one last breath. He couldn’t fall asleep like this, but he was bewitched…

_ Tonight, I’ll send the glow of a firefly, _

_ to somewhere, _

_ Near your window, _

_ I hope it’s a good dream. _

_ “Seungsik-a,”  _ he was sure he said. He was absolutely sure he said his name, but then he was gone.

A dreadful thought entered his dreams. When he opened his eyes, Seungsik would be gone, and he would never know why he couldn’t pick a normal lullaby. Why they couldn’t laugh. Why that one had to hurt. 

A soft scratch soon startled him awake.

“Seungwoo,” he said softly. “Wake up.”

“Hmm?”

“You can’t sleep like this,” he said, rubbing his thumb down the curve of Seungwoo’s neck. His other hand still held his with locked fingers, and Seungwoo was so relieved he could have cried.

“I’m not asleep,” he mumbled.

“It’s been an hour. Let’s go to bed, okay?”

Seungwoo nodded and pushed himself up to shlep himself off to his own room before a hand stopped him and pulled him back, and Seungwoo let himself be pulled down into his friend’s arms. 

Seungsik turned off the light, and Seungwoo pulled him back close, realizing he never had anything to be afraid of. Seungsik was right there.

He always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
